Field
The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and more specifically, to a bicycle system modifiable for use as a balance bike, scooter or pedaled bike.
Related Art
There are a variety of types of bicycles, herein defined as human-powered vehicles having two wheels attached to a frame, one wheel behind the other. One type of bicycle, a “balance bike” also known as a “Laufrad bike”, is propelled by the rider's feet striking the ground while the rider sits on a seat. Another type, a “scooter”, is propelled by one or the other, or by alternating both of, the rider's feet, typically while the rider is standing. A “pedaled” bike is propelled by the rider's feet exerting force on a mechanism that forces a wheel to turn.
It is difficult for some people to learn to ride a pedaled bicycle. For these people it may be useful to start with a simple bike using gross motor skills and balance, and incrementally transition to a pedaled bicycle which requires finer motor skills and more acute balance. Alternatively, some people simply want to ride different types of bikes depending on factors such as terrain, desired workout, and mood. Thus, it is desirable to have a single bicycle system that is modifiable for use as a Laufrad bike, scooter and pedaled bike. It is desirable that this modifiable bicycle is easy to modify, and easy to use.